The Horror Games
by Quicksilverstrike
Summary: What if we combined the Hunger Games and Creepypasta monsters? Follow our young tributes as they fight to survive amongst Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer and more!


**I'm only writing three districts, I'm sure you guys would find it a bit repetitive. Enjoy!**

**District 1**

Effie Trinket stepped out of the shadows onto the stage. She faced the crowd, plastering a smile on her face. She had been so excited for this, the drawing of the tributes.

"Good morning, District 1!" There was no response from the crowd. Effie picked up the microphone from its stand and continued, "Before we start, there's a special video we'd like to show you, brought from the Capitol itself!"

The video played, with President Snow speaking about last year's revolt, how the Capitol had showed the twelve districts mercy. It explained how the Horror Games would work: two tributes from each district would be chosen to fight to the death in an arena filled with monsters.

The video ended. Only Effie, the camera crew and the Peacekeepers clapped. "Fabulous!" She exclaimed. "Now, let's pick our very first tribute, shall we?"

Effie put the microphone back on its stand and strode over to the glass ball that held all the girls' names in it. She gingerly dipped her hand amongst the small slips of paper and pulled one out. Effie walked back to the microphone and slowly unfolded the piece of paper. Everyone held their breath.

"Shine!"

The crowd parted on the girls' side to reveal a tall young woman about thirteen years old. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pale lips. She wore a simple one-sleeve gold dress. Shine had surprise and despair written all over her face.

"Well, come dear!" Effie said, beckoning for Shine to come to the stage. Shine looked behind her, then with shaky steps walked towards the stage. She took Effie's hand while climbing up the steps.

"Now it's time to choose the young man!" Effie exclaimed, walking towards the glass sphere which contained the male names. She once again gingerly dipped her hand among the hundreds of slips of paper. Effie plucked one out, returned to the microphone and slowly unfolded the paper. Everyone held their breath.

"Jason!"

A young man stepped out of the rows of teenagers. He looked to be about seventeen, with jet black buzz cut and black eyes. Camo pants and a black muscle shirt revealed a muscular build. He strode towards the stage in confidence, keeping eye contact with Effie. She squirmed under his intense gaze. He took his place beside her, glaring at the cameramen.

Effie took Shine and Jason's hands and lifted them up over her head. "Happy Horror Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie exclaimed into the microphone. She then motioned for the two to shake hands and led them off the stage.

**District 2**

Effie stepped onto the stage in District 2. She had a smile that stretched to her ears; she was eager to see who the tributes from this district would be. She said her greetings and played the same video from District 1.

"Alright," Effie said enthusiastically. "Time to choose the tributes!"

She walked over to the girls' glass ball, threw her hand in and, after fishing around, brought out a paper slip. Effie walked back towards the microphone. Everyone seemed to inch closer as she unfolded the piece of paper.

"Victoria!"

A teenage girl of about fifteen wearing a short, sleeveless blue dress and black fishnet leggings stepped out of line and made her way to the stage. Victoria wore heavy makeup; she had red lipstick and midnight black eyeliner. Her curly black hair glinted blue in the light and was in a French braid. Her eyes were almost the colour of steel, unforgiving. Effie helped her up the steps and once she was standing in her place beside her, Effie strode over to the boys' glass ball.

Effie plunged her hand in till the paper was up to her elbow. She plucked one randomly and returned to the microphone where Victoria was standing. She slowly unfolded the paper and everyone seemed to edge closer, even Victoria.

"Brutus!"

Victoria gasped, along with the rest of District 2. The entire district turned to look at a brown-haired young man of about sixteen years of age. His eyes were closed, his shoulders tight. He finally opened his eyes and made his way to the stage. Brutus was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, nothing too fancy. He stood on Effie's other side, trying to look at Victoria, whom just focused on Effie's pink high heels.

"Happy Horror Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour," Effie motioned for the two to shake hands and led them off the stage.

**District 6**

Effie stepped into the light of District 6's stage on cue. She gave them a warm smile and her greetings. The video played.

"Well, wasn't that a great video? I love it!" Effie exclaimed. "Now, let's get down to business. Ladies first, as usual." She ambled towards the glass ball that contained the ladies' names. Effie dipped her hand in among the white lake and produced a paper slip. She strode back to the microphone and slowly opened the paper.

"Trixie!"

The crowd separated around a young girl of about twelve years old with big, bright green eyes. She blinked, and then made her way towards the stage. She had short auburn hair and freckles. Trixie was wearing a simple green t-shirt and jeans. When she stood beside Effie she took a sudden interest in her shoes.

Effie paced over to the glass ball that held the boys' names. She dipped her hand in and retrieved a piece of paper. She walked back to the microphone and opened it unhurriedly. Trixie peered over Effie's arm to get a look at the name.

"Tank!"

Effie looked up enthusiastically, looking on the boys' side of the crowd. A young man of about fourteen years old made his way through the ranks of the crowd towards the stage. Effie didn't see much of him till he was practically at the foot of the stage. He had short dark brown hair and eyes to match. He wore a black sweater and baggy pants.

He climbed up the steps of the stage and stood beside Effie. She smiled and spoke into the microphone, "I wish you all a happy Horror Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

**Here's the list of tributes:**

**District 1:**

**Jason and Shine**

**District 2:**

**Brutus and Victoria**

**District 3:**

**Pixel and Gladys**

**District 4:**

**Triton and Annabelle**

**District 5:**

**Bolt and Elektra**

**District 6:**

**Tank and Trixie**

**District 7:**

**Jack and Twig**

**District 8:**

**Calvin and Lynn**

**District 9:**

**Ryan and Goldie**

**District 10:**

**Ox and Raphaella**

**District 11:**

**William and Cherry-Blossom**

**District 12: **

**Ash and Amber**


End file.
